


Our Little Sunshines

by AdoringMyNight



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Onesies, Other, Pacifiers, little!Eric, little!Haknyeon, little!Hwall, little!Sunwoo, that's later down the road
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoringMyNight/pseuds/AdoringMyNight
Summary: *Currently on hiatus*Sunwoo is having difficulties being who he wants to be, but that's what his friends and band mates are for. Some of them may not understand in the beginning, but they'll get the hang of it, because Sunwoo will always be Sunwoo, no matter what he does.Updated once a week (Saturday/Sunday)





	1. LET ME HELP

**Author's Note:**

> Because Sunwoo's birthday is today I decided to post this!  
> And lately I've been reading a lot of little space fanfic on here and I wanted to write one for The Boyz because I see quite a bit for Stray Kids and I was wondering why nobody wrote any for their friends!! So I came back after a year to fix that!!

Haknyeon, Hwall, Sunwoo, and Eric were currently in a grocery store getting food for that night's dinner. They had been the losing team of game night yesterday and were the ones tasked with getting all the ingredients.

"Okay, so all we need is some cookies and ice cream for dessert." Eric said, a smile on his face as Haknyeon, who was pushing the cart with all the food in it, made a turn to the sweets aisle.

"That wasn't on the list." Sunwoo said, making a grab for the list. Eric blocked the older boys arm from grabbing the list, shoving it into the band of his pants and covering it with his jacket.

"Come on Sunwoo, let's get some cookies and ice cream." Hwall said, elbowing the boy.

Sunwoo groaned before speaking. "You guys know that Sangyeon hyung checks the receipt to make sure we stay on budget."

"Come on Sunwoo, it's not like a few extra dollars in sweets will get us killed." Haknyeon said, rolling his eyes before stopping. It was then that Sunwoo realized that they were already in the aisle with the cookies and he could no longer put up a fight.

"Fine, but if Sangyeon hyung makes you guys do clean up because of this then I'm not joining." Sunwoo said with a huff, turning away from them as they discussed what cookies would be best to get.

Doing so made him come face-to-face with the baby section of the aisle across from the sweets, making his stomach twist in want as he looked at all the colorful kid objects. He'd known about this feeling since before debut, but had never told anybody in fear of losing his 'tough bad boy' image.

He was able to keep it under wraps, whatever that feeling was, most of the time. Although he only had a few instances when life got so overwhelming that he couldn't help but to suck on his thumb. He made sure that whenever he did suck his thumb though, that he was by himself in a locked area, only allowing himself 5 minutes of thumb sucking and no more.

But it was after their Right Here comeback that he decided to look into this feeling, this want, a bit more. To see if he was alone or if other people felt the same way.

Once he started his search he found forums talking about a thing called Little Space. How it was basically a type of stress relief for older people and that being able to feel like a child, in a time were they didn't have to worry about school or work or just adult life, made them feel calmer and more at ease. It gave Sunwoo hope, that maybe his members would accept him for being Little. But he was too scared to tell any of them anything about it, making sure a few days later to delete his search history from that night and to never look it up again.

Then they started getting ready for their next comeback, and with all the stress Sunwoo couldn't help but to see if there was anything he could buy since he seemed to be sucking on his thumb a lot more than usual. He preferred something discreet to help him out, something he could hide within a group of 11 people and having next to nothing in terms of hiding spots.

That's when he found a sale on a pack adult pacifiers, although it didn't say what he would be getting in terms of design. The pictures he looked at showed different types, from simple stars and flowers to complex ones saying 'Baby boy', 'Princess', 'Prince', 'Kitten' and so on, but it did say the more complex designs would cost more.

Apparently the owner was trying to get rid of old stock to make room for more newer designs and they decided to put up a type of mystery sale on pacifiers + clips. It was so late, and Sunwoo was so tired, only wanting to feel little and safe from the world, that he had bought a pack of 4 male adult pacifiers along with some clips to put with the pacifier and on the collar of whatever he was wearing.

When the package came in he was happy for a few seconds before realization hit him. The box remained unopened, hidden underneath some clothes deep inside the closet he shared with Juyeon and Yonghoon.

"Earth to Sunwoo!" Eric said, waving his hand in front of the older 2000's boy.

"Y-yeah? What's up?" Sunwoo said, tearing his eyes away from all the kid stuff and coming face-to-face with the other three boys.

"You okay Sunwoo? You were spacing out right there." Haknyeon stated, Hwall nodding his head besides him.

"I'm fine guys, just bored." Sunwoo told them, which was partially true. He was wishing that he was back home, playing video games against his members and whooping there butts.

"Do you want something from here?" Eric asked, turning all their attention to him. He was holding up a sippy cup in one hand and a coloring book in the other with a wide smile on his face.

"No!" Sunwoo shouted, which was enough to satisfy Eric's question before the boy dropped the things into the cart.

"Eric, don't embarrass Sunwoo and put those back. I know for sure that Sangyeon didn't give us enough money for whatever you're trying to do." Hakyeon said. The maknae looked at the oldest of the four, face no longer showing a devilish smile, instead becoming one of deep thought. That was until he pulled up his wallet and smiled again.

"I brought my own money!" Eric stated proudly, picking up the items and leaving the three by themselves.

"I don't understand him." Haknyeon shook his head, turning into the direction of the ice cream.

"Let's just get the ice cream and go." Sunwoo said grumpily, arms crossed against his chest.

 

Dinner went as it usually did with all twelve of them, without a moment of silence. Especially since Sangyeon was lecturing the four grocery boys about how they couldn't leave a member, what if something were to happen to them? Apparently answering that if Eric were to get kidnapped they would instantly send the boy back since he was such a chatterbox was not the right thing to say.

"Seriously guys, I expected better from you." Sangyeon finished, getting up to put his dishes away and to most likely play some video games in the living room.

"Whatever." Sunwoo grumbled, getting up from the table to go to his own room. He was tired with all the events from the afternoon and getting scolded by the leader didn't help one bit.

"Aren't you going to finish eating Sunnie?" Jacob asked, being the ever sweetest member. Sunwoo shook his head, not bothering to say anything more before heading out.

 

It had only been two hours since Sunwoo left from dinner and locked himself in his room that he started to wonder were Juyeon and Yonghoon were. Neither had made an appearance in their shared room yet, which was rare considering someone was almost always in here with him after dinner.

Sunwoo started debating if he should go out and join the members in whatever they were doing when someone knocked on his door. He didn't even have a chance to get up or say come in when Eric opened the door, bringing in Hyunjoon and Haknyeon.

"What do you want now?" Sunwoo asked, sounding exhausted already. Eric closed the door before sitting in front of the bed Sunwoo was laying on, noticing the maknae had two bags in hand.

"So, I went on your laptop a few months ago cause I needed to find this page you had shown me, so I went onto your history, yeah? And I saw these searches about something called Little space, so I checked it out before deleting those searches and going back to what I was supposed to be doing, by the way I looked a bit into Little space on my own time on my phone, it's pretty cute. And I told Hwall and Haknyeon hyung about it, but they weren't as interested as I was, but they did tell me that if you were Little that they wouldn't mind joining in on it. So when you were looking at the sippy cups today it made me remember about that. I was wondering if you wanted to try it out tonight? Cause Yonghoon hyung is having a sleep over with New and Q hyung and Juyeon hyung was planning on crashing with Kevin too. Plus we don't have to do anything tomorrow and everybody else has something going on until the afternoon an-"

"Eric stop! You're overwhelming him." Haknyeon said, clamping his hand over Eric's mouth. Sure enough Sunwoo was as pale as a piece of paper, frozen stiff on his bed.

"Sunwoo, it's alright. We won't tell anybody about this." Hwall told him, blocking the rappers vision by putting himself in front of Sunwoo. "I mean, we don't have to do this, if you don't want to. And I promise I won't tell any of the hyungs."

"Me too Sunwoo. Eric promises as well, cause he definitely overstepped his boundaries today." Haknyeon said, the last part being said through gritted teeth towards Eric.

Eric nodded his head in conformation, but Sunwoo could tell how hurt the boy was, by what he didn't know. All he did know was his heart was racing a mile per minute and something within him was telling him to take the offer, that he would be an idiot if he were to say no and let this chance go.

"Lets go guys, I'm sure we've bothered Sunwoo enough."

"No!" Sunwoo shouted as the three of them made their way to the door, each looking at him so softly, so expectantly, that it took everything he had to not just break down into tears. "I mean, uhm, just...Oh god, why is this so difficult? It's just, that I uh, I wouldn't mind that, no I mean, I'd like for you guys to join, or would it be help? Look I don't know, but I'd like to do that. To be little with you guys." Sunwoo finished saying, gasping for air as if he'd just ran a mile.

Next thing he knew he was being hugged by Eric.


	2. We can do this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I've received such lovely comments, I couldn't help myself but upload the next chapter.  
> I'll be posting a new chapter every Thursday

"Oh Sunwoo!! We'd love to help you!" Eric shouted into his hug with Sunwoo. The fact that Eric was so close, and so loud, made Sunwoo want to cry in fear.

"You guys okay in there?" Sangyeon called from outside the door. It was only a second later that the leader was opening the door and looking at them with worry.

"Yeah, we're fine." Haknyeon said, trying to look nonchalant by laying on the ground.

"Eric is just being dramatic like usual." Hwall offered up, standing next to the side of the bunk bed.

Sangyeon looked between all of them, about to say something else before Chanhee started yelling in panic. Sangyeon's head turned away from the boys, pointing towards the living room were all the commotion was happening, his face showing slight displeasure before turning back to look at all of them.

"Got to go guys, try to not stay up late." Sangyeon said, waving goodbye to the maknae line before closing the door. A muffled "CHANHEE, STOP SCREWING ME OVER IN MARIO KART," could be heard through the door.

Haknyeon and Hwall sighed in relief, relaxing after the close call. They were pretty sure Sunwoo didn't want Sangyeon to be apart of this considering the little fight they had at dinner.

"Eric, come on, get off of Sunwoo or you'll kill him." Haknyeon told the youngest, his hand squeezing someone's bicep. It was hard to tell whose because he did bother turning around to look, his arm just arching over his shoulder.

"Okay..." Eric said, rolling off of the rapper, feet making contact with the floor before he slid off of the bed, bringing some of the blankets down with him.

Sunwoo, no longer having the weight called Eric on his chest, heaved in big breaths before turning to face his friends. They looked at him in different ways. Hwall looked as he always did, not having a care in the world while looking fashionable as heck (Sunwoo had no idea how he did it), Haknyeon gave him a soft smile, definitely trying to give him some comfort without touching him, and Eric looked at him expectantly, as if waiting for some type of signal from Sunwoo so they could start. Eric was definitely the most excited out of all them to start all of...this.

"So, what'd you get?" Sunwoo asked, his voice sounding far away to his own ears. He definitely felt overwhelmed, but this would be good for him, right?

"Well, I bought some sippy cups, coloring books and crayons. Oh and they had some bath toys on sale, so I of course had to get those." Eric said, pulling each thing out of the bags and distracting Sunwoo from his thoughts. Sure enough there was four sippy cups, two coloring books plus crayons to go with them, two rubber duckies, crayons to use on the bathroom wall (or any wall they wanted) and some bubble bath.

"How'd you get the money for all of this?" Hwall asked, picking up one of the sippy cups. It was Red with a blue lid and black detailing. It took a second before Sunwoo realized it was a Spiderman sippy cup and another to realize his hand was reaching out for it. Hwall, noticing the youngers action and not having a problem with giving it away, handed him the sippy cup before grabbing another one. It was a yellow cup with bees around it, but Sunwoo didn't care much because he had _Spider-Man_.

"I've been saving up ever since I first saw the searches on Sunwoo's laptop. That was a few months ago, so I had enough time to get money saved up." Eric said with a shrug before he gasped.

"What?" Haknyeon asked, looking at Eric with a quirked eyebrow.

Eric didn't answer, only getting up from his spot and running out of the room to God knows where.

Haknyeon sighed before getting up himself and closing the door to make sure none of their hyungs saw what they had. If Sunwoo struggled so much to accept their help, then how would he react with the rest of the group knowing?

_Better to be safe than sorry._

Walking back to his spot on the floor, he noticed how Sunwoo was struggling with opening the package to the Spiderman sippy cup. Usually Sunwoo would be able to open such packaging easily, but considering that they were trying to get him to, what Eric told them, to 'slip', he was sure that he was getting there.

"Give me that Sunwoo, I can open it for you." Haknyeon offered, hand out towards the boy. Sunwoo looked up at him, eyes big and glassy with a slight pout before deciding it'd be best to let the elder open it for him.

Haknyeon gave him a smile before tearing away the plastic and cardboard packaging, giving the sippy cup back to Sunwoo. The boy gave him a small toothy smile as thanks before smooshing the cup to his cheek. Haknyeon made a note to himself that the Spiderman sippy cup was Sunwoo's.

"Hyung? Can you..." Hwall asked, handing him another sippy cup in its packaging. Haknyeon happily took it from the boy, his mind telling him that Hwall might be a little as well, before opening the package. Haknyeon noticed that it was a Winnie the Pooh themed cup and couldn't help but smile some more. Eric picked out some cute sippy cups, he'll give him that.

"Here you go Hwallie." Haknyeon said, the younger grabbing it from the elder happily.

"Thank you hyung."

"Of course baby, it was nothing." Haknyeon said, thinking nothing of it until he saw the blush and bashful smile on Hwall's face.

"Ok, I'm back and I brought more things." Eric announced once he entered the room, swiftly closing the door with his foot.

Sure enough the maknae had some drinks and a box in hand until he kneeled to the ground and put them down.

"So, I'm not sure if you've ever regressed before and I'm not sure how young you may have, or just may, go. I read on some forums that people can go pretty little and lose some motor skills, plus some other basic skills, so, I uh, bought some diapers..." Eric said, lifting up the box he had brought with him, causing the room to go silent.

There was a beat of silence before Eric started talking once again, "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have bought these. It seems like a dumb idea now that I think about it."

Sunwoo shook his head, sitting up on his bed. "Not dumb Eri." Sunwoo said, voice sounding higher in tone and a little childish.

Eric looked at him in thought before realising what was going on with him, giving a smile and a nod to the boy on the bed. Not sure were he should put the box he decided it'd be best to just put it underneath the bed Sunwoo was on. He wasn't sure if they would even need those today or tomorrow or in the future.

It was a few second before Sunwoo looked around the room and scooted off of his bed, standing up and walking towards his closet. He had only walked a few steps before flopping to the ground in exhaustion and crawling the rest of the way. Sunwoo then started to move his clothes out of the way before his fingers felt what he needed to grab, thankful that it was still were he had kept it.

"What's in there Sunnie?" Haknyeon asked once Sunwoo crawled over to them with a box.

Sunwoo didn't say anything, only lifting the box from the ground and looking at it before trying to hand it to Haknyeon.

"You want me to open it?" Haknyeon asked, receiving a nod from Sunwoo.

He noticed how the boy was running his thumb over his bottom lip while expectantly looking at the elder. Haknyeon only chuckled, smile on his face before he proceeded to open the cardboard box. He didn't bother looking inside, rather giving the box back to Sunwoo so he could show them what the contents were.

Sunwoo clapped his hand happily, before noticing what he did and looked down shyly. Hwall, who was next to him, decided to ruffle Sunwoo's hair, although the action seemed a little rough. Nonetheless Sunwoo smiled at Hwall, not seeming to care that his hair was messed up.

"I bough dis long time ago." Sunwoo said, voice soft and childish while holding something up in the air. Haknyeon studied what was in the youngers hand before noticing that it was a black pacifier. But unlike usual pacifiers, the one in Sunwoo's hand was bigger in size, as if it was for an adult.

"Can I see?" Hwall asked, his voice sounding babyish. It sounded like it did when he did aegyo towards anybody, but it didn't have the same..pizzaz as it usually would. Hwall didn't put an action to his words, just a simple hand out in the direction of the box.

Sunwoo seemed to consider it, if the furrowed brows and pouty lips were anything to go by, before he pushed the box towards Hwall.

"I wan ta look too!" Eric announced in a childish voice, scooting closer to Hwall to see in the box. Once the maknae saw what was in the box he gasped before clapping his hands in excitement, the little action making Haknyeon smile.

 _I guess Eric's a little too_ , Haknyeon thought to himself. He didn't think much of it because this was the plan, right? This was all to make Sunwoo comfortable and de-stress. He wasn't sure if they were acting to make Sunwoo comfortable or if they were actually Little, but that was a question for another day.

"Hyung?" Sunwoo asked, voice sounding slurred. Haknyeon turned to look at Sunwoo, noticing that he had put the pacifier in his mouth and was sucking on it. The boy looked so cute, but he also looked tired since his eyes were half opened and he was rubbing at them a bit too harshly.

"Yeah Sunnie?" Haknyeon asked, gently sweeping away a strand of hair from the boys face and causing him to lean into the touch.

"M' sweepy." Sunwoo yawned, leaning his body towards Haknyeon. The elder made sure that the boy didn't hurt himself by reaching out and grabbing his shoulder.

"Okay then, lets go to sleep." Haknyeon told Sunwoo, helping him stand on his feet and making the little walk to his bed.

"Sunnie go nuh nigh?" Eric asked once Sunwoo head hit his pillow. Haknyeon turned to look at the younger two only to be met with curious gazes and pacifiers in their mouths.

"Yeah, but if you want to play you can." Haknyeon told them and Eric squealed happily. From the side Haknyeon could hear the boy whine from the noise Eric was making.

"Eric you need to be quiet. Sunwoo is going to sleep okay?" Haknyeon gently told him, free hand holding one of Sunwoo's in an act of comfort. Eric covered his mouth before nodding his head in confirmation dramatically. Hwall giggled at the younger boy's action before following along.

"Can you sleep by yourself Sunnie?"

"Yes hyung." Sunwoo said, hand still holding Haknyeon. The elder nodded, letting the boy hold onto his hand until he eventually fell asleep, hand going slack and allowing him to slip his hand away.

"Can pway?" Eric whispered. Well really it was more of a quiet yell then whisper, but it was obvious he was trying to be quiet.

"Sure baby, but we got to be quiet ok?" Haknyeon said, both Hwall and Eric nodded. Haknyeon looked back at Sunwoo, seeing the boy was asleep and gently sucking on the black pacifier before he turned back to the two younger boys to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated :)


	3. Sleepover!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunwoo is asleep, but Haknyeon still has two Littles to watch over and take care of

Haknyeon looked between Hwall and Eric, both boys no longer sucking on a pacifier, instead drinking from the sippy cups and coloring in the coloring books Eric had bought. He smiled at the scene, liking the way Hwall was pouting while he drew and Eric stuck his tongue out in concentration. Haknyeon liked how the room was silent safe for the sound of breathing and the sound of scribbling crayons.

"Look! I dwew this fo' you." Eric happily exclaimed, turning his Pororo themed coloring book towards Haknyeon. The elder looked at the page, seeing a somewhat messily colored Pororo and friends with 'Love you Haknyeon' on the top in messily written English. He smiled before ruffling the L.A boy's hair which made him smile too.

"I love it! Thank you Eric." Haknyeon stated before giving the book back to the maknae. Eric quickly flipped through the book before he started coloring again.

"Hyung, I wan my pjs." Hwall said, sitting up on his knees and flopping the sleeves of his shirt in discomfort.

"Ok, I'll bring them here." Haknyeon said, making his way to the door before stopping and looking at Eric. "Do you want your pjs too, Eric?"

Eric looked up, brows furrowed before he nodded his head. "Onesie!" He shouted, making Haknyeon flinch a little at the volume he used. The Jeju boy quickly brought his pointer to his lips to shush the maknae, his other hand pointing to Sunwoo sleeping on the bed. Eric looked to where he was pointing before comically covering his mouth in understanding and making Hwall giggle.

"I'll be back real quick, so behave yourselves." Haknyeon made sure to add before he left the room. He quickly made his way to Hwall, Eric and his own room before he went back to Sunwoo's.

 

Surprisingly none of the members had stopped him and he was very thankful about that, not sure if he'd be able to explain why he had the animal onesies in his possession.

"I'm back." Haknyeon said once he entered.

Eric, who had been very immersed in his coloring, jumped up from his spot, clearly excited to be getting his onesie. Hwall was excited too, having missed wearing his zebra onesie, but he wasn't jump-up-in-your-spot happy like Eric. Although Haknyeon had to admit that he was seeing how Hwall's eyes were shining like stars for his onesie.

"Okay guys, you need to take off your clothes before you can put on your pjs." Haknyeon told them while laying down the onesies in front of them and then himself.

At first neither of the boys were taking off their day clothes, so Haknyeon thought it'd be best to show them by taking off his own. Hwall seemed to get it easily enough, although he did struggle a bit with unbuttoning his pants before he got it.

Eric though seemed to struggle every step of the way, his shirt getting stuck over his hands, then his elbows, and finally over his head before Haknyeon went over to take it off of him. After doing that for the maknae, Haknyeon decided it'd be best to just unbutton and take of Eric's jeans instead of letting him do it himself.

As soon as the elder was done with undressing the maknae he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around to go look at Hwall, the only other person in the room that was awake, he was met with black and white fabric being shoved into his face.

"Help?" was all Haknyeon got before he lowered Hwall's hands, a shiver going down his spine reminding him that, oh yeah, he had taken off his clothes too.

 _Do I dress them first it myself?_ Haknyeon wondered. But as Hwall started to bring the onesie to himself, a pout on his face because he took Haknyeon's silence as no, did the elder make up his mind.

_Dress them first._

So Haknyeon made quick progress with putting both boys in their onesies, thanking God that neither of them put up a struggle with him. He then dressed himself, glad to be enveloped in warmth. Taking a moment to savor the moment before coming back to earth he notices that Hwall was yawning widely, one hand rubbing his eyes and turning his head ever so slightly Eric was doing the same thing, but he had gone back to coloring albeit a bit slowly.

"I think it's time for all of us to go to sleep." Haknyeon states, rising from his spot to get the beds ready for all of them. One bed would need to hold two of them, and would it be wise to let one of them use the top bunk? Should he be the one to use it instead of either Hwall or Eric?

"What was that Eric?" Haknyeon asked, pulling back the blankets on the single bed. Instead of getting an answer he instead heard the squeaking of bed springs and some muffled words, which were most likely spoken into a pillow.

Turning around did Haknyeon see that Eric was now snuggling into Sunwoo, the rapper seeming to have no qualms considering he was still sound asleep but now had an arm around Eric.

The little scene brought a smile to his face. While he would have liked to take a picture of the scene he had a gut feeling that he couldn't because what if one of the members went on his phone? How would he explain that picture of Eric and Sunwoo? If they checked the date it was taken then they would know it was the day they all slept in Sunwoo's room. Would they ask question? Be repulsed by them or accept them?

There were so many question flying through his head that Haknyeon felt like he wasn't even in present time. He was going through all the possibilities of being found out and explaining to his hyungs, each explanation different than the other because his hyungs were different from each other. But then a second later he felt something loop around him. It took a little longer than necessary to realize that it was Hwall's arms around him, as well as the boys face being on his back.

"Please don't be scared." Hwall said, voice still sounding childlike but it had a sad undertone to it. Haknyeon put his hands on top of Hwall's, rubbing them a bit and taking a deep breath.

"I'm not scared anymore Joo, not with you here to protect me." Haknyeon told the boy, the statement making Hwall take his head off his back to give him a smile.

"Sleepy?" Hwall asked next. But it wasn't a statement for himself, more of a question to Haknyeon.

"I'm not very sleepy." Haknyeon told him, only getting a glare from the boy.

"Liar."

"I'm not a liar Joo. I was just thinking."  
Hwall huffed, not liking that answer either. Soon his head was back on Haknyeon's back, but instead of keeping still he started to hit Haknyeon with his head.

"Hwall that's not very nice." Haknyeon told the younger, only to get a grumble.

"Lying no nice." Hwall said with a huff and a pout, continuing to hit Haknyeon with his head. The elder huffed out a breath, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes.

 _Maybe I am tired_ , Haknyeon thought as soon as his eyes were closed.

"I'll go to bed when you go to bed. Is that okay Joo?" Haknyeon asked. Hwall stopped his hitting before looking at Haknyeon, eyes looking a little glossy from sleepiness.

"Pwomise?"

Haknyeon turned Hwall's head to be facing him before planting a kiss on his forehead.  
"I promise."

Hwall studied Haknyeon's face for a bit before he nodding and going to the single bed. Haknyeon rose up, making his way to turn off the light.

Since Hwall was already going to be sleeping on the single bed he decided that maybe he should go on the top bunk. As he made his way to the bunk bed, Hwall watched him before scooting closer to the wall. But Haknyeon didn't think much of it, going to the ladder before Hwall made a noise of protest.

"Noooo..." Hwall whined and even in the dark Haknyeon could tell that the boy must be pouting. So stepping away from the ladder he went to Hwall, joining him in the bed. Once under the covers Hwall wrapped an arm and leg over Haknyeon. Seeming to like his new position he decided to go to sleep.

Haknyeon smiled to himself, liking the way his friends seemed to be more cheerful than usual. Even the always happy and smiley maknae Eric seemed to be even more happy with helping Sunwoo regress. Haknyeon couldn't help but remember something Eric said to them a few weeks ago about this plan

_I want Sunwoo to feel happy about who he is. He shouldn't hide himself from us._

Haknyeon couldn't help but agree to the youngers statement before closing his eyes to go to sleep. But one last thought floated through his head.

  
_I'll protect you guys._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated
> 
> Updates every Thursday (with an occasional Friday update too)


	4. Tears and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunwoo wakes up sad, but Haknyeon, Eric, and Hwall try to make him feel better

Distant yelling, shouting and screaming could be heard from outside of Sunwoo's room. Not to mention the sound of multiple hurried footsteps and different doors opening and shutting of doors, some sounding louder than others. It could only mean one thing: the members were leaving for their own personal schedules today.

  
Sunwoo stretched in his bed, trying to also roll out of it but somehow he wasn't able to.

  
Opening his eyes he saw Eric's sleeping form facing him. He took it all in, noticing that the younger was wearing his unicorn onesie and was sucking on a baby blue pacifier covered in white clouds.

  
_What did they do after I went to sleep?_  Sunwoo thought to himself, a little bummed out that he wasn't wearing his red panda onesie. Rising up from his bed he noticed Hwall sleeping on the single bed, also wearing his zebra onesie.

 

It made Sunwoo feel left out. They offered to help him out, why were they the ones looking all cute? Did they not know that he wanted to wear his onesie too? Looking over into his closet he could see the red panda onesie right out in the open, ready to be worn.

  
_That's not your image though, you shouldn't look cute,_ a voice in the back of his head told him.

  
Sunwoo wanted to disagree with that thought, but something in him was telling  him that the statement was true. Out of all of the members, no one would think of him as cute or adorable. Or at least he wasn't first choice, he'd never be first choice. He'd most likely be the last member to get chosen in that category.

  
"Yeah, I know Kevin hyung. I'll wake them up to eat breakfast, just go already!" Haknyeon said, voice approaching the bedroom. Sunwoo's stomach twisted for some reason he didn't know and his eyes stung.

  
_This is too much, I shouldn't have accepted this_ , he thought. And as soon as the door opened, Haknyeon's back facing him while he was saying something to shoo off Kevin, did the tears start to spill out of his eyes.

  
Sunwoo didn't understand why he was crying, he just was and it was making him feel...icky. His eyes were pouring down tears and he wanted them to stop so badly, but it only resulted in him curling up on himself and shaking uncontrollably. He tried limiting his intakes of air, that way he wouldn't make any noise, but after a few seconds of doing that he felt someone shaking his shoulder.

  
"Sunnie, are you okay? What's wrong baby?" Haknyeon asked, worry evident in his voice.

  
"Hyun, why cry?" Someone else, most likely Eric, asked him.

  
Sunwoo couldn't say anything, but when someone tried to pry him out of his curled up form he let them. His arms and legs went limp, his face rolling to the side so it was facing wall and not his members.

  
He didn't want them to see him look so vulnerable, so weak.

  
"It's okay Sunnie." Haknyeon told him, a hand going to rub his head. The little touch did help Sunwoo calm down a bit from his crying fit, but not enough to stop entirely.

  
"You don't have to tell us what's wrong right now. And if you don't know why you're crying, that's fine too."

  
As if those last words were magic Sunwoo’s tears stopped falling at such a quick speed because Haknyeon was right, it was okay to cry without knowing the reason why. And while there were tears still falling from his eyes he was no longer sobbing, only letting out a hiccup or sniffle.

  
After a bit of trying to get his breathing back to normal did he stop facing the wall to look at Haknyeon. Although he didn't come face-to-face with just Haknyeon, but Hwall and Eric were also looking at him with such worry in their eyes that it could've made him cry all over again because they cared so much for him and it felt like too much for his heart.

  
"Eri can you move sweetie? I think Sunnie needs a hug." Haknyeon told the maknae once Sunwoo was finally facing them.

  
Eric did as told, scooting off of the bed to let Haknyeon hug Sunwoo. The elder, once having access to Sunwoo on the bed, scooted him off of the bed and onto the floor gently to give him a hug. Sunwoo at first didn't know what do, but soon he was wrapping his arms around the Jeju boys torso, face nuzzling into his neck.

  
But Sunwoo’s 2000's friends didn't let their hyung hog him all to himself, also joining in on the hug. It was a bit messy, arms not sure where to go exactly because Sunwoo was so close to his bed still, but Sunwoo could tell one thing for sure.

  
_He was loved._

 

And it made both him and his heart so happy, like a blanket of warmth, love and comfort was draped over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think or give me suggestions for later chapters!
> 
> Updates every Thursday & possibly Friday


	5. Our Day Begins Now!

Sunwoo started feeling happier once he was released from the group hug his friends had put him in the middle of. But what made him even happier was being put into more comfy clothes and out of his pjs. 

  
He liked seeing himself in a pair of Haknyeon's sweats, as well as wearing one of Eric's bright hoodies with one of Hwall's shirt underneath. All three boys cared for him a lot, not to mention that wearing his previous pjs made him more upset as he continued to wear them. It was a mystery to little him because, while his pjs weren't cute, they were very comfy. But when Sunwoo would be out of Little space hed connect the reasoning of discomfort to having woken up and seeing Hwall and Eric in onesies and feeling left out of the cuteness.

  
As they were all wearing comfy day clothes, eating breakfast made by the older members in the living room while watching cartoons Sunwoo couldn't help but smile a little. They weren't even playing yet, but he was already so happy.

  
Eric, wearing overalls and a sports jersey, was currently covered in food after feeding himself his breakfast. Haknyeon, seeing the mess, could only chuckle and shake his head at the mess the boy innocently made of himself. 

  
"Come on little boy, let's clean your face and brush our teeth." The elder stated, rising up from his spot beside Sunwoo with a smile gracing his face.

  
Eric pouted, not really wanting to do that but having to do so nonetheless. 

  
"Boys can you clean up here please? I'll be back in a little bit." The elder said, holding hands with Eric before entering the bathroom to clean up.

  
" 'Kay hyung!" Hwall cheerfully said, twirling a string from Hyunjae's sweater. When they had been changing, Hwall  _ insisted _ on wearing his (obviously favorite) hyungs sweater. Haknyeon, not one to put up a fight, simply agreed because if Sunwoo wanted to wear one article of their clothing then Hwall should be allowed to do the same.

  
So Hwall got up from his spot, picked up his dishes and took them to the kitchen sink to be cleaned later. Sunwoo lagged behind the older 2000 boy, not wanting to clean up because all he wanted to do was play, but he was also vaguely aware that if he didn't clean up he may not be able to play. 

  
Once seeing that his dishes were in the sink he couldn't help but feel accomplished, even more so when Hwall commented on what a good job he did. 

  
"Now let's play!" Hwall shouted enthusiastically with a punch in the air. Sunwoo giggled at his friend, smile gracing his lips before following him out of the kitchen and into the living room.

  
"Brush your teeth first!" Haknyeon called out from Sunwoo's room, getting the coloring books and crayons Eric had bought yesterday. 

  
"I don't want to!" Hwall whined with a pout and a stomp of his foot. Both Eric and Sunwoo looked at the boy, Haknyeon coming out of the room with all the things they could color with before dropping them onto the coffee table and putting his hands on his hips facing Hwall. Neither boys said a thing, eyes darting between Haknyeon and Eric.

  
"I do not like that tone young man." Haknyeon said. "Now go and brush your teeth or you won't be able to play." 

  
Hwall looked at the elder, eyebrows furrowed in displeasure and arms crossed across his torso. After a few seconds of doing that, Haknyeon keeping eye contact with the boy the entire time, Hwall let out of huff before turning around to go brush his teeth. Sunwoo, not sure what to do, just followed behind Hwall to go brush his teeth as well.

  
"Meanie..." Sunwoo heard Hwall say under his breath once they were in the bathroom.

  
"I heard that!" Haknyeon answered back from the living room. 

  
Hwall quickly covered his mouth with both hands, eyes glaring in the direction of the living room. All Sunwoo could do was giggle a bit at his friends antics. Haknyeon wasn't like the rest of the older members, usually letting things slide when it came to them, but would he still do that if he was acting like a big brother watching over his younger siblings? Who knows! But Sunwoo didn't want to find out, even if it was funny.

  
"Clean teeth." Sunwoo told Hwall, pulling on the boys jacket sleeve with one hand and the other pointing to his mouth. 

 

Hwall let out a bit of a huff, taking his hands off of his mouth before doing what the younger said. Sunwoo clapped his hands, liking a bit that the older boy listened to him before he went to clean his teeth too.

  
It was a bit messy, but at least most of the toothpaste made it into their mouths and not anywhere else. The only problem came up when they both went to spit into the sink at the same time, winding up bonking their heads together doing so. It hurt a little but they laughed it off one they made eye contact.

  
"You boys done in here?" Haknyeon asked, popping his head into the bathroom.

  
"Nuh-uh, see" Sunwoo told the boy, opening his mouth to show him the toothpaste foam still in his mouth. Hwall laughed at his actions but Haknyeon grimaced.

  
"Don't do that Sunnie, it's gross."    
And just like that Haknyeon was out of the bathroom making his way to the living room once again. 

  
Thankfully by then Hwall had finished cleaning his teeth and Sunwoo was able to do so as well without anymore accidental head hitting. They then made their way out of the bathroom and into the living room only to be met with a shout.

  
"Haknyeon a dwagon! Run!"


	6. A Dragon, a Unicorn and some Prince's

Sunwoo yelled in total glee while Hwall quickly but surely ran to hide behind the sofa that Eric was jumping on.

Haknyeon, who had a look of confusion at first, took the part of dragon in stride soon after connecting that he was the dragon. Arms raised towards his head with his hands made out to look like claws and his face now sporting a menacing look he turned his direction to Sunwoo, who was still standing in their little hallway.

"I see a prince who needs to be captured!" Haknyeon growled in a low tone, taking slow but big steps towards the little. Sunwoo gasped, taking small steps back from his spot after seeing Haknyeon get closer to him.

"No! You can't take him!" Hwall exclaimed, throwing himself over the couch with a giggle, not bothering with taking the few steps to go around the couch, to get in between Haknyeon and Sunwoo.

"Yeah! We pwotect him fwom monstas!" Eric gleefully exclaimed before jumping off of the couch to join Hwall in stopping the evil dragon that was Haknyeon.

Hwall was the first to be near Haknyeon, looped his arms around the older so he couldn't keep moving. Eric then went in front of Haknyeon to get to Sunwoo.

"I'm hewe to rescue the prince!" Eric joyfully yelled, taking Sunwoo's hand in his own before leading him out of the hallway.   
All three Littles let out a giggle, happy to have rescued prince Sunwoo. But unbeknownst to them Haknyeon the dragon was not finished yet.

"I have another prince right here for me to capture!" Haknyeon exclaimed, turning around to pick up Hwall. A squeak was emitted from Hwall's mouth once he was picked up, soon being brought into the living room and placed on top of the coffee table.

"No! You cant have him!" Eric shouted as he chased after Haknyeon before standing in front of him with an angry pout. Haknyeon turned around to look at the maknae before he made a move to grab him.

"He's in my castle now! Only a brave knight can rescue him!" Haknyeon said as he made big, exaggerated steps toward Eric and Sunwoo. All three boys squealed before laughing and continuing the game.

Eric and Sunwoo both ran away from Haknyeon, staying together for the most part until they realized that splitting up would be better. A few times when Haknyeon would be chasing after the two younger boys, Hwall would leave his place on the coffee table to join the fun before Haknyeon would pick him up and put him back. It took a few times of that happening for Hwall to understand that he needed to stay there and wait for someone to 'rescue him'.

After a couple of minutes of being chased around the dorm Sunwoo was starting to get tired. He was slowing down from the chase, which Haknyeon obviously noticed cause he too wasn't going as quick as he was in the beginning.

But Eric? That boy had energy to spare. Whenever anyone would get within an arm's distance of him, even if it was Hwall or Sunwoo, he would run away. He even hid in the bedrooms before being scared away by Haknyeon. The maknae was having the time of his life playing this game.

"Come on Prince Eric! No more hiding in the bedrooms, let's keep it out here." Haknyeon said, about to open the door of the youngers room.

"I'm no a prince!" Eric shouted before opening the door harshly. "I'm a unicorn!"   
Sure enough, when he stepped out of the room he was wearing his unicorn onesie. Kind of. The arms and legs part of the onesie was tied around his neck and waist respectively instead of actually being worn. But he was wearing the hoodie up so it would be showing the horn.

"Ok, unicorn Eric." Haknyeon said before hearing a gasp behind him.

"Yay! You a unicorn!" Sunwoo shouted gleefully.

"Unicorn?!" Hwall asked, standing on top of the coffee table to see.

Eric smiled happily at all the attention he was getting, but then Haknyeon started getting closer to him and the smile was starting to leave.

"Noooo!" Eric whined, running away from the older. Haknyeon let him get away before his sight was once again on Sunwoo. The rapper wasn't paying attention, so slowly approaching him before picking him up off the ground was successful.

"Nonononono." Sunwoo complained, wiggling a little bit in Haknyeon's grip. There wasn't much effort in Sunwoo's escape method because he was easily placed near Hwall on the coffee table, although there wasn't much room for the both of them.

"Give me back my friends!" Eric announced as he entered the room. The boy started to approach the coffee table with one hand behind his back. Haknyeon found it strange, but slowly followed the boys moves and allowed him to get close to the table. With a quick glance though he could see that he had some type of stick and would use it as a sword.

"Save us Eric!" Hwall cheerfully shouted, Sunwoo smiled in agreement before lifting up his arms.

"Not on my watch!" Haknyeon growled before he started to approach the youngers, since he did allow Eric to take his spot near the captured Princes.

Eric quickly took out the hand he had hidden behind his back to show that he had a foam sword. Haknyeon had no clue that they even had one, let alone one in the dorm, but the fans gave them plenty of gifts, so the foam sword shouldn't be much of a surprise. But seeing the look of surprise on Sunwoo and Hwall's faces were pretty funny to him.

"I'm going to save my fr-friends an you can't st-stop me." Eric said, head risen high in confidence.

Haknyeon looked at the boys, eyes looking between all three before he comically clutched his heart before 'dying' on the ground. All of them looked on in shock, especially Eric, because he hadn't even done anything yet.

"Ugh, I have been defeated by the bravery of the once-prince-now-turned-unicorn Eric." Haknyeon gasped out, tongue sticking out of his mouth in 'death'.   
The three maknaes looked at each other before they pounced on top of Haknyeon.

"You no dead!" Sunwoo commented with a giggle. Haknyeon looked at the boy before he started plastering his face with kisses.   
"Stop! No mo'!" Sunwoo giggled before Haknyeon planted one last, extra loud kiss.

"You silly." Hwall commented, crawling to lay on top of Haknyeon some more, the elder grunted at the added weight.

"Ok, I think it's time to clean up. The hyungs are gonna be coming home in an hour."

The younger boys groaned, but with a look from Haknyeon they understood fighting or complaining was not a choice. They sighed before getting up, Hwall lingering a little longer on the Jeju boys chest before he was made to stand up.

Within the first minutes of cleaning up though, Sunwoo wasn't anywhere to be seen. Haknyeon sighed, leaving Eric and Hwall alone before going to find the boy. It wasn't difficult to find him, considering he was making a ruckus in his room.

"Sunwoo? We're supposed to be cleaning _together_." Haknyeon said. Sunwoo looked up before a grin was formed on his face and he was in front of Haknyeon in a flash.

"Here! It's for you!" Sunwoo said, a pink pacifier in his hands. Haknyeon looked at it before taking it into his own with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, I love it." Haknyeon said. Sunwoo nodded his head before heading out of the room to clean up.

They cleaned in silence for most of the time, putting away all of the Little things in silence and within half an hour none of the boys felt entirely little anymore. Once they finished they all went to do their own things. Eric went into his room to nap, Hwall and Haknyeon went to their respective rooms to put away the last of their things, and Sunwoo flopped onto the couch to watch whatever show was on.

Just twenty minutes into the show the door was being opened and in entered three of the members. Chanhee and Changmin were bickering about pottery and Younghoon listened to them with an annoyed, exhausted face.

"They've been like this since the moment I entered the car." Younghoon said, flopping down onto the couch besides Sunwoo.

Within an hour of Younghoon, Changmin and Chanhee coming home the rest of the members were home as well. The dorm was as lively as usual and Sunwoo soon found himself in his room to escape the noise.

"Sunwoo!" Eric shouted, entering into his room.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say that today was a lot of fun! We should do it again sometime in the future."

Sunwoo nodded his head, Eric smiled before leaving the room. He did have a lot of fun with them and he wouldn't mind doing it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote around 5,000 words for three future chapters last weekend and I think I blew a fuse on my creativity for these early ones.  
> So if this chapter seems a bit crappy, sorry about that :/


	7. Oh no...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not uploading last week, just to let you guys know this is the only time I can upload right now. 
> 
> Life is hitting me like a dumptruck :///
> 
> May 7th update: Just for anyone who doesn't know who rooms with who (or forgets like me)  
> Sangyeon and Jacob  
> Younghoon, Juyeon, and Sunwoo  
> Hyunjae and Haknyeon  
> Q, Kevin, and Eric  
> New and Hwall

"Hyung what is this?" Kevin asked Juyeon, a pacifier in his hand. The Canadian had been looking for some paper to sketch something on but found none in his own room. He'd then decided it'd be best to go to Juyeon's shared room in search for paper. Only during his search he had found and opened a box in the back of a drawer and he couldn't help but open it even more. When he did he saw all these baby things, like a bottle and coloring books, but the pacifier was what really caught his attention.

Juyeon looked up from his phone trying to make out what Kevin was holding before noticing what it was.

"A pacifier? Why would that be here?" Juyeon asked aloud to no one in particular.

Kevin shrugged his shoulder, glancing down to the box and not knowing if he should show the older what else was in it considering he was just as surprised as Kevin. Before he knew it the black pacifier was taken out of his hand, but wouldn't he have heard Juyeon get up from the bunk bed?

"There's another one?" Hyunjae asked, studying the pacifier before he left the room to most likely ask the other members.

"Wait, hyung! I don't think you sho-" Kevin started to say after the elder had left, chasing after the older boy before stopping in his tracks.

But Hyunjae was quick, somehow already in the living room. In his hand though, he holding not one, but two pacifiers up high for everyone to see before saying, "Whose is this?" to everyone in the living room.

Kevin complained behind him, not liking how this was going.

Sunwoo was in the kitchen searching for snacks when he heard Hyunjae's loud voice ask something in the living room. Soon the members started talking over one another and sounding like a jumbled mess.

Deciding that there wasn't anything good at all to eat he decided to see what all the commotion was about.

Once he entered the living room he saw that Hyunjae was passing something to Chanhee. But then realization struck that the thing they were passing around and talking about was his pacifier.

_But wait, was that the pacifier Sunwoo gave to Haknyeon?_

He hadn't even noticed that Haknyeon and Eric were taking him into the bathroom until he heard the click of the lock.

"Sunwoo are you okay?" Haknyeon asked before anything else, hand stroking the side of his face.

Sunwoo wanted to lean into the touch so badly, but he could see in the mirror with his peripheral that he was super pale. His mind then reminded him of how his hyungs were passing around and talking about his and Haknyeon's paci just outside this room.

_Why is he asking me that? He should be devasted like I am. They were passing around his pacifier too!_

Sunwoo shook his head, biting his bottom lip so he wouldn't pout. If he pouted then he would cry, and if he cried he might go into headspace which was not ideal at the moment.

“Sunnie..." Eric whined, grabbing onto Sunwoo's hand because he knew how sensitive the boy was about his regression.

Sunwoo could tell by tone and how Eric called him Sunnie that he had fallen into headspace. When he lifted his head and looked at the younger did he confirm that suspicion. With wet eyes and pouty lips Sunwoo had to tear away his gaze from the younger, slightly hating the fact that Eric held such power over him, the power to slip into little space so easily.

"I-" Sunwoo started to say, but a knock interrupted him.

"Guys? Sangyeon hyung wants to have a meeting." Kevin said from behind the bathroom door. Sunwoo and Haknyeon sighed, knowing that it would all come to this.

"Be there in a sec hyung." Haknyeon called out, dropping his hand from Sunwoo's face.

The older Jeju boy looked between Sunwoo and Eric, taking one of his hands to break apart the hand holding. Facing the inevitable was going to be hard was the basis that all of them were thinking at that moment.

But as Haknyeon made his way to open the bathroom door Sunwoo stopped him from doing so, pointing to Eric with his head. Haknyeon let out a little sigh when he noticed the reason why, only having spent a day with little Eric but already seeming to pick up on his mannerisms.

"Eric, you can't be in headspace right now. You have to be a big boy." Haknyeon told him, causing the boy to stop his pouting. It was easy to tell that the younger boy was trying to do as told by the way he was rubbing at his face so hard.

"Ok hyung." Eric breathed out, sounding like his regular self.

Haknyeon nodded, making eye contact with Sunwoo one last time before opening the door to face the battle they were about to enter.


	8. Explanation(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving you guys in a bit of a cliffhanger, but not a bad one. Don't think I'll be able to upload until next Thursday (16th) with how school is going.

Jacob entered the dorm with Hwall right behind him after the latter had finished his check-up on his injured leg only to be met with the sound of absolute chaos from the living room. But it wasn't the typical chaos he would hear from his members being loud, it sounded like an argument.

_And a bad one at that._

Quickly taking off his shoes and heading to the living room did he see what was going on. Hyunjae, who was in the middle of the living room, wad holding two things in both of his hands and trying to talk but barely being heard because practically everyone was talking as well.

Jacob was trying to listen to what they were all saying, eyes darting around the room to look at each of his members. But the face that stood out to him the most was his boyfriend Sangyeon's. The leader looked like he was on the verge of strangling every member in the room until he catch sight of Jacob. It would have been funny to see the switch between anger and relief so quickly, but this was no laughing matter.

 _They won't listen,_ Sangyeon mouthed. And now it all made sense as to why they were talking over one another. Usually Sangyeon could get them to talk one, maybe two or three at a time, but this was unprecedented.

"What's going on?!"Jacob called out, making everyone go quiet for all but 5 seconds. Then they started talking over each once again, somehow louder than before if possible. It was all too much, especially since both Kevin and Eric were trying to talk to him in English.

“ **_Jacob, I didn't mean for this to ha-_ **”

“ **_Hyung, Tell them it's not wei-_ ** ”

"One at a time!" Jacob yelled out, feeling a headache start to build up in the front of his head. Everyone went silent, even the ever so talkative Eric.

"Hyunjae, explain what it is you have in your hands." Jacob started off, pointing to Hyunjae who was still in the center of the living room. Out of everyone in the living room it was obvious that Hyunjae started this ‘ _d_ _iscussion’_ , even if Jacob's interest was piqued by what Kevin said. But that could wait, he needed to see the root cause of this.

"I think they're pacifiers by the shape of them." Hyunjae stated, opening his hands toward the 2nd oldest member. Looking into the boys hand did Jacob see that he was right.

In his hands he held a black, baby blue, pink and white pacifier, each decorated in some type of childish theme. The black one seemed to be space themed, although it was hard to tell. The baby blue one had cloud stickers and the word ‘Angel’ on its handle (Is that what it's even called?). The pink one had hearts all over it, but they didn't look like stickers they looked like they were printed on it. And the white one had black polka dots on it with the word ‘Chic’ in cursive lettering in the front part that would be stuck out of the mouth. All in all they were pretty cute, and whoever bought them had good taste in Jacob's opinion, but this wasn't about Jacob, this was about his members argument about said pacifiers.

"But they're too big to be pacifiers for babies." Yonghoon brought up next.

"Do they make them for adults then?" Asked Changmin.

"Why would adults need them though?" Chanhee piggy backed on Changmin's question.

"Maybe they'd rather suck on a pacifier instead of their thumb or fingers?" Juyeon brought up.

"But adults shouldn't suck on their thumbs at all." Yonghoon said.

And that was all it took for the living room to erupt into chaos again, different members trying to talk to another member all at one time.

Jacob looked at the chaos going on in their living room, hearing different pieces of different conversations.

_Which member wo-_

_Why would the-_

_It’s weir-_

_There's nothing wrong abo-_

_Guys let’s jus-_

_Adults shouldn't be babi-_

**_Jacob listen to m-_ **

And then suddenly from the corner of the room Sunwoo jumped off of the couch, running to his room and slamming the door shut.

Everyone was silent at the action of the younger, but it wasn't enough to truly stop them from discussing, soon starting up their conversations once again. But Jacob had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

_They're Sunwoo's._

 

 

Sangyeon stood up from his spot on the couch, having enough of all the shouting and yelling and ridiculing words.

“Everyone out, go get something to eat or go do something, just… It doesn't matter, just please get out.” Sangyeon said, exhaustion evident in his voice.

None of the members protested, all of them going their ways to leave the dorm. The tension in the apartment was tough, most of them not really wanting to stay any longer.

Something bugged Sangyeon though. Looking at his members he could see looks of guilt across all of them, but Eric, Hwall and Haknyeon stood out the most to him. And when half the members had already left to do whatever they wanted, the three youngest members stayed in the living room. As the door closed on the last member was when it all came down.

Haknyeon, who'd been curled up on himself, shot up from the couch with tears in his eyes before bolting into his room and slamming the door shut.

Sangyeon looked at Jacob in bewilderment and worry before getting tackled by Eric. The action shocked the leader, but what shocked him even more was when he felt him shaking before hearing him start to cry. Not knowing what to do he started to shush the maknae and rubbed his back.

“I'll go talk to Sunwoo, do you mind going to Haknyeon?” Jacob asked. Sangyeon nodded his head, patting the back of Eric's back one last time before trying to get up. Eric begrudgingly did so, but held onto Sangyeon's hand.

Glancing back into the living room Sangyeon saw Hwall curled up on himself. He made a move to go and comfort the younger, but Jacob was already ahead of him. With a hug and a few words spoken Hwall was up from the couch, tear trails down rosy cheeks and a bit of a runny nose. It broke his heart, but looking at Jacob he could tell that he had a hold of it. Sangyeon tore his gaze away from them, turning back to look at Haknyeon's door.

It was now or never if either Jacob or him wanted to find out about those pacifiers and how the maknae line got so affected by what the members said. So, with a deep breath, Sangyeon and Jacob opened Haknyeon and Sunwoo's doors and got ready to talk with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed the chapters so far, then tell me what you like or haven't liked or maybe what you want to see in the future.


	9. Here for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangyeon and Jacob want to let them know they're cared for. They'll always be cared for.

Sangyeon opened the door to Haknyeon's room, Eric right next to him. Once they were inside the room it was easy to find Haknyeon since he was right in the middle of the small room, hunched in on himself.

Eric, once seeing his hyung, rushed to his side to be with him.

"Haknyeon?" Eric said, sadness dripping from his voice. The older boy looked up and towards the maknae, small tears spilling from his eyes, before he tackled Eric into a bone crushing hug.

Eric had little problem with the action, tightly hugging his friend back and smooshing his cheek on the top of Haknyeon's head.

The scene made Sangyeon both sad and happy. Sad because Haknyeon was sad himself, and happy because Eric was taking the lead in comforting his friend/hyung. Sangyeon walked over to them, kneeling down before hugging Haknyeon too.

"Haknyeon, just to let you know, I really care for you and want you to be happy, so I hope you can tell me why you're so sad." Sangyeon calmly said, rubbing Haknyeon's back.

"I just... I just wanted to protect them... and I couldn't... couldn't do that, now... and now Younghoon and Hyunjae... they'll think he's weird." Haknyeon choked out to Sangyeon, whose heart broke at the words. His head made a small connection that the 'he' Haknyeon was talking about must be Sunwoo.

"No! You very good hyung." Eric said, a look of determination set on his face. "You my knight. And Hwall and Sunwoo knight too!"

Haknyeon chuckled, a small smile on his face for a second before he went back to his sad, pained face. Sangyeon didn't say anything about what Eric said, that could wait later, because right now he wanted Haknyeon to feel better. 

"Hyunjae... Hyunjae was hold… holding the pink pacifier Sunwoo gave me as… as a gift and… and Sunwoo's black paci...pacifier." Haknyeon choked out, taking a deep breath to steady his breathing. Sangyeon rubbed and patted the youngers back while Eric still hugged his hyung like a lifeline. "If I- if I had only hid it better... than Hyunjae hyung would have never... never found it."

Sangyeon lifted his hand to wipe away some of Haknyeon's tears. "It's not your fault. I'll make sure to talk to Hyunjae about his actions."

"Hyunjae and Younghoon meanies!" Eric shouted, lifting his head up from the hug before putting his head onto Haknyeon's shoulder. Haknyeon sniffled, a small smile gracing his face before closing his eyes and placing his head on top of the maknae's.

Sangyeon watched the action before bringing them into a tighter embrace, wanting to let them know he cared for them dearly.

  
  
  


Jacob entered Sunwoo's room, Hwall staying back in the hallway. Jacob didn't want to leave the younger in the hallway, but he knew that he shouldn't push. Hwall seemed to be in a fragile state right now and Jacob didn't want to push him off the edge.

"Sunwoo?" Jacob called out, watching as the lump on the bottom bunk bed moved.

"Go away." Sunwoo said, voice choked up. Jacob walked towards the younger and say down on his bed.

"If you don't want to talk, then I can do that." Jacob said, getting no response. "It's gonna be my turn to choose the movie we're gonna watch on movie night, and I was thinking about choosing a Disney movie, like maybe..."

"Mulan." two voices said at the same time, one out of the room and another muffled by a blanket. Jacob chuckled.

"I was thinking Tangled this time. I choose Mulan last time."

"Like that time we chose superhero for the genre." Hwall said, sticking his head in the room.

"And you somehow convinced us to watch Mulan." Sunwoo finished off.

Jacob could feel their slight judgement, but thought nothing of it as he smiled.

"Mulan is a superhero!"

Hwall scoffed, coming into the room before sitting down on Juyeon's bed. "Hyung, you like Wolverine, you could have chose one of those movies."

Jacob just shrugged his shoulders. They didn't say anything more for a bit, the only noise being their breathing. Jacob moved around on the bed so he could lay down. Sunwoo didn't say anything, but he did jut his knees out to make it difficult for Jacob to cuddle him if he tried to.

"Move your knees." Jacob told the younger, pushing his knees to the side to have more room on the bed. As Sunwoo placed his knees onto Jacob's side the elder enveloped him in a hug.

Sunwoo groaned, "Get off of me."

"Never. Feel my love." Jacob said, making kissy faces at Sunwoo's covered face. Hwall giggled beside him, hand reaching out to take the blanket off of Sunwoo so he could see what was happening. The surprised look on Sunwoo's face made Hwall giggle even more.

" _ JACOB _ ." Sunwoo said, not liking how close his hyung was at the moment. Jacob laughed, backing away. Just at that moment Sangyeon entered the room.

"Guys? You okay in here?" 

"Yeah, we're fine." Jacob answered for all of them. "You need something Sangyeon?"

"Yeah, can you all come to the living room?"

Jacob nodded his head, rolling off of Sunwoo's bed. Hwall himself got up from Juyeon's bed and walked out of the room, following Sangyeon and leaving Jacob and Sunwoo alone. The rapper didn't get up from his bed, even when Jacob offered his hand.

"Come on Sunwoo, let's go." Jacob said, hand still out for him to take. Sunwoo shook his head and Jacob sighed. "It's okay Sunwoo, we aren't going to fight like before."

Sunwoo looked up at Jacob, eyes hopeful before taking his hand. "Promise?"

"Promise." Jacob smiled, leading the boy out of the room and into the living room with the remaining four members.


	10. A little explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangyeon and Jacob just want the maknae line to feel better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using the excuse of it being Jacob's birthday to upload this. Also because I finally got out of my writing stump.

Jacob entered the living room with Sunwoo stuck to his side. Sangyeon couldn't help but compare the body language to a child's first day at school, hiding behind their mom because they were scared of the new, unknown territory. Sunwoo was definitely the child and Jacob was the mom by the way he mumbled sweet words into Sunwoo's ear and rubbed the youngers knuckles with his thumb.

_ What would that make me? The dad? _ Sangyeon asked himself.

"What did you want to talk about, Sangyeon?" Jacob asked, bringing the leader back to earth as the two sat on the couch with Hwall. Eric and Haknyeon sat on the couch diagonal to the one Jacob sat on, with Sangyeon sitting right next to the maknae who held onto him with a death grip.

"Right!" Sangyeon took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk about what happened earlier."

"No!" Eric shouted, letting go of Sangyeon to hide himself into Haknyeon's chest, the older hiding his own face in Eric's neck. Sunwoo did the same with Jacob while Hwall just balled into himself.

"Kids, I'm sorry that I let things go that far. I should have stopped the members from arguing, but I couldn't. And because of that I made all of you sad, especially Sunwoo and Haknyeon. So, I'm sorry for letting you down." Sangyeon said.

Jacob didn't like how Sangyeon was putting all the blame onto himself, so he let the leader know.

"Sangyeon, don't take the blame. What's done is done and all we can do is talk with the rest of the members about this so they can understand. I don't think it's a bad thing if our maknaes want to use a pacifier, that doesn't make them anything less than what we know them as. It just shows that we still don't know everything about each other, and that's okay." Sangyeon gave a small smile to Jacob, glad to have him by his side.

"Where are they?" Hwall asked quietly. It took a second to realize what Hwall meant, but Sangyeon couldn't answer that question. The disappointment on the youngers face made him wish that he did know, so he could make at least one person in this room feel better.

"I think Hyunjae tossed them somewhere in the storage room, or maybe the kitchen, before he left." Jacob answered, mindlessly petting the top of Sunwoo's head because he was still clinging onto him, it didn't seem like he cared though. 

The whine that Hwall let out before by trying himself into his knees once again made everyone's hearts hurt.

"Do you want them?" Sangyeon asked. Hwall didn't say anything, but he did nod his head slightly. "Okay, I'll go get them." But as he made a move to get up, Eric, who had been contently buried in Haknyeon's chest, switched over to the leader, entrapping him with his arms and legs so he couldn't leave. Sangyeon looked down at the maknae, ready to ask him to let go, but the puppy eyes and pout he gave him stopped him from doing so.

"It's okay hyung, I can find them." Haknyeon said once Eric let go of him, getting up from the couch. Eric whined, not wanting him to leave either, but the head ruffle and peck to his temple made him calm down from the oncoming commotion he could have caused, so Haknyeon took that window of time to get up and find the pacifiers. Eric watched him go, pouting the entire time.

"Thank you, Haknyeon." Sangyeon called out. He noticed that the boy still looked drained after crying, and it gave him this urge to treat the boy to whatever he wanted to make him feel better. He'll have to bring that up to him later.

"So, an explanation. Please?" Jacob asked, really wanting to know what was up with the pacifiers. 

None of the younger boys answered, silence looking over all of them. When Jacob was about to reassure them that they didn't need to if they didn't want to at the moment Eric spoke up.

" **It's called Little space. It helps relieve stress** ." Eric replied quietly in english. Sangyeon looked at Jacob for translation, but he only held up a finger, as if telling him he would do so in a bit.

" **What do you do in Little space Eric?** "

" **It not jus me that does it, well I didn' plan on doin tha, I only dids it at first to make Sunwoo comfo...comfo-tah-ble. He da one that bought the pacis. But bein in little space was weally fun and I liked it. Me, Hwallie and Sunnie got ta play with Nyeon for half a day. We watched cartoons and colored too!** " Eric rambled, his lisp becoming more evident with each word, some of them even sounding a bit funny and childish. Jacob smiled at the explanation all the same, but he couldn't help to give him a look that said 'please stay on track' before he could ramble on. 

Eric looked up from where he had been playing with Sangyeon's fingers before he blushed after realising what he had said, although he was glad neither Sunwoo nor Hwall understood him. So the maknae took a deep breath, trying to steady himself before trying to actually explain what Little Space was. 

" **Little space is, it's, um** ... I can't reme-remember anymoe..." Eric mumbled, face turning to one of sadness before he hid his face into Sangyeon's chest. The leader ran one hand through his hair, the other rubbing circles on his back while he looked at Jacob worriedly.

Jacob sighed sadly once he saw the change in the younger. He wasn't sure if what Eric had said would be a good enough explanation to the leader, but he tried his best with it. As he finished up, stating that he didn't know anything about what Eric was talking about, Haknyeon entered the room with the four pacifiers and at the same time the main door opened, Kevin walking in with an exasperated face and some bags in his hands.

Jacob and Sangyeon looked at him questioningly as he walked to them. He opened up the first bag. In it was four stuffed animals, one unicorn, one panda, one pig, and one red panda. He gave the stuffed animals to Eric, Hwall, Haknyeon, and Sunwoo respectively, lingering a bit with Sunwoo when he hadn't taken the stuffed animal and instead Jacob took it. So Kevin went to second option, opening up his last bag to take a bag of juice out, one that he knew Sunwoo loved to drink.

"Sunwoo, I'm really _ really _ sorry that all this happened. I didn't mean for it to happen. It's okay if your mad at me, but I hope things can get better." Kevin said, kneeling in front of the younger with a bag of juice near his face. Sunwoo peeked out from Jacob's shoulder, eyeing both Kevin and the juice. 

But what happened next shocked everyone as Sunwoo lunged to hug Kevin, the bag of juice landing somewhere on the ground as both of them fell to the ground. Kevin got the air knocked out of him, not sure what he could do until he froze at the sound of Sunwoo crying.

"Sun-Sunwoo?" Kevin asked, rubbing his back in hopes of it helping.

"I, I love y-you." Sunwoo choked out, tightening his hold around Kevin's neck. Kevin just hummed as an answer. 

"Well," Jacob got up from the couch, "I think it's time for dinner."

"Yeah, I'll text the guys asking if they'll be coming home for dinner or eating out. Shout if you need any help." Sangyeon said, thankfully no longer having Eric cling to him once he had gotten the unicorn from Kevin, making his way to the kitchen along with Kevin's last bag in one hand while sending a text to the five remaining members.

Eric and Hwall looked at each other before looking down at Kevin and Sunwoo. Sangyeon and Jacob weren't there to watch them, it's not like they knew that they needed to, and Haknyeon had left to his room after giving Hwall and Eric their pacifiers, along with giving Hwall Sunwoo's pacifier in case the younger wanted it later. Hwall had instantly put the black polka dotted pacifier in his mouth, sucking on it for comfort, while Eric had left his on the coffee table, not wanting to use it at the moment because his new friend Sparkles the Unicorn gave him enough comfort.

Eric smiled brightly at his friend once he got an idea, getting up and plopping himself right on top of Sunwoo.

" **_Eric_ ** ." Kevin choked out, feeling like all the air in his lungs were getting squeezed out by the added weight and pressure Eric added. All Eric did was giggle.

"Me too!" Hwall shouted from behind his paci before he joined in on the pile.

The noise Kevin made was hilarious not only to the two Littles, but Sunwoo as well. Kevin just huffed. If this is what had to happen for them to not be mad at him, then so be it. 

 

He'll take one for the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by adding 2 different versions of the same chapter b/c sometimes I get multiple ideas for a chapter, so I just mesh them together to make a franken-chapter (although you guys wouldn't know unless I told you).
> 
> It also just helps to write down whatever is on your mind for a chapter, even if I won't use it b/c it helps to clear out my mind for new ideas or ways of bridging and connecting the storyline.


	11. Dinner discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> f*ck it, I'm uploading the new chapter today.

"Okay, so the guys told me that they'll be eating out for dinner and won't be coming back till around 10pm. Is there anything you guys want to eat?" Sangyeon said as he re-entered the living room, eyes not leaving his phone as he typed something in. "I would like to not cook tonight, so let's get tak- _ woah _ . You, uh, need some help there Kevin?"

Kevin waved his hand from underneath the maknae line, nodding his head as he kept losing his ability to breath. The action seemed funny to the youngers though as they continued to giggle.

"Boys, get off of Kevin, he's not a bed." Sangyeon said, hooking his arms around Hwall's waist, picking him up before setting him down on the ground. The action made the younger squeal in happiness.

"Again, again!" Hwall shouted with a smile, making grabby hands at the leader. Sangyeon just huffed out a chuckle before going to move Eric off next.

"Noooo…" Hwall complained as he saw the older do the same thing to Eric, who giggled like Hwall had.

"Tell me what you want to eat and maybe I'll do it again." Sangyeon reasoned with him, straightening out his back after picking up two teenage boys.

"Hmmm…" Hwall pursed his lips together, eyebrows scrunched in thought before answering with a loud "Pizza!"

Sangyeon smiled at the childish enthusiasm Hwall had, which seemed different from his regular enthusiasm. Was this what Little Space is?

From the side Sangyeon could see Kevin shuffling himself up into a sitting position. The entire time Sunwoo kept hugging his front, face in the crook of his neck.

"Sunwoo, please get off of Kevin. I'm sure he has something to go and do." Sangyeon said as he made his way to pick up Hwall. The younger hooked his legs around his waist and arms around his neck, smile bright and brilliant.

"No, it's okay hyung. I can breathe now." Kevin said, taking in deep breaths to prove his point.

Sangyeon quirked his brow up at the statement, but if that's how he felt he wouldn't push it.

"Sangyeon can we…talk?" Jacob asked once he re-entered the living room. 

It took a second to realize why Jacob said his question like that because it wasn't everyday he would carry a member like they were a baby. Maybe it also has to do with the fact that Hwall had a pacifier in his mouth and was holding a stuffed panda. Maybe.

"Sure." Sangyeon said walking over to his friend and roommate. Jacob stopped staring when he saw Sangyeon move, turning on his heels to head to their room, leaving Eric, Sunwoo, and Kevin alone in the living room.

"Sunnie?" Eric poked Sunwoo's side, getting him to look at him. There was something sad and hurt behind his eyes. "Sunnie sad?" 

Sunwoo said nothing to the younger, he just went back to hiding into Kevin's neck. The older boy rubbed his back, giving him a few reassuring pats as well.

Eric pouted at his friend. He didn't want him to be sad, he wanted him to be happy! But Hwall still had Sunwoo's pacifier with him and Jacob had put the red panda Kevin wanted to give Sunwoo somewhere he didn't know, so he had nothing to offer him. So he just let the silence loom over them, playing with his unicorn and trying to think of something for them to do.

"What do you guys want on the pizza? Anything special?" Haknyeon asked, entering into the living room with his laptop. Eric perked up after hearing Haknyeon talk, because yes! Haknyeon could help make Sunwoo happy!

"Pepperoni is fine, thanks for asking though." Kevin answered for them.

Haknyeon sat down on the couch, watching as Kevin held onto Sunwoo with a small smile. Next thing he knew he was getting his shoulder headbutted by Eric.

"Yes unicorn?" Haknyeon answered. Eric smiled at the new nickname he was given before pointing at Sunwoo, his smile turning into a frown.

"Make Sunnie happy." Eric said. It wasn't a question, the older realized, but more of a demand. 

Haknyeon sighed though, because there wasn't much that he could do. He knew Sunwoo was deeply affected by the fight that happened less than two hours ago. He also had a feeling that his emotions were more on the negative side because he had already been iffy on regressing, so hearing some members vocalize there...distaste(?) was a big tipping point in him being sad. 

But he did have to admit he was shocked that he was in little space. Wouldn't that have been the last thing he would want to do? Especially with two, now three, new people around him?

_ I should do my own research on this _ , Haknyeon thought to himself.

" _ Make _ .  _ Sunnie _ .  _ Happy _ ." Eric said, headbutting Haknyeon with each word. It was then that Haknyeon realized he had been spacing out for two solid minutes.

"You okay Haknyeon?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My head was just up in the clouds." Haknyeon answered, rubbing the side of his head. Kevin smiled at him before his eyes shifted to Eric.

"Don't stay up there too long, Eric is getting upset you're not paying attention." Kevin commented, pointing to the maknae who was starting to take his sleeve into his mouth to eat it.

"Eric, please don't eat my shirt. The pizza should be coming soon." Haknyeon said, tugging his sleeve out of Eric's mouth. Thankfully there wasn't any saliva on it.

"But Sunnie!" Eric pouted angrily. Haknyeon sighed at the Littles outburst. He glanced over to Sunwoo and noticed that the younger was clinging onto Kevin even harder than before. It was pretty easy to tell that he didn't want to be a part of whatever it was Eric was trying to do. 

"Eri, listen to me please?" Haknyeon said, cupping the youngers face to look at him. "Sunnie is sad right now, but that's okay. He has a lot of emotions going on because of what happened earlier, so let's just let him work it out. As long as we stay next to him and let him know we love him, then he should be less sad in no time, okay?" Haknyeon reasoned with the youngest. 

Eric pouted for a bit before sliding off the couch and onto the ground. Both he and Kevin watched as Eric crawled over to Sunwoo, who was still on Kevin's lap. Once there the younger lightly put his arms around Sunwoo's shoulders, laying his head on there as well.

"I love you Sunnie. You amazing. And cute. And funny. And fun. And soft...So squishy." Eric said, ending his speech by squishing Sunwoo's left check with his pointer finger. The sound that left Sunwoo after Eric poked his cheek made all three people in the room smile.

Sunwoo giggled.

_ Maybe it won't take that long for Sunwoo to be happy again,  _ Haknyeon thought.

Just then loud giggling could be heard in the dorm before it got louder. All four boys looked to the hallway to see that the culprit was Hwall, who was being chased by both Jacob and Sangyeon.

Eric seemed like he wanted to join them, if him jumping up from the floor with a huge smile was any give away. The maknae ran out of the living room and into the kitchen before his giggles joined Hwall's.

"Play?" Sunwoo asked, looking at both Kevin and Haknyeon. The Jeju boy smiled softly before nodding his head. Sunwoo smiled for what seemed like the first time that day before going to join his two friends in the kitchen.

_ Even if it does take a long time for Sunwoo to be happy, at least he has us. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've learned that listening to anything, even kpop, makes it difficult for me to write coherent sentences. But I still do it because   
> ya girl is hella dumb.


	12. NOT AN UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just really sorry
> 
> (11/18)  
> I'M BACK

**New Update (November 18th)**

Hello my beautiful and patient readers, I hope things are going great for you. I have arisen from the dead to come back and say that regular updates will resume on November 30th and all future updates will be every Saturday (give or take) instead of every Thursday bc that is what will work best with my schedule.

Not too sure when I'll update my Stray Kids Little Space fic again, maybe the 29th or December 1st, so be a bit more patient when it comes to that series.

For anyone wondering Hwall and Woojin will stay in my stories cause I'm stubborn af and I would have no idea how to take them out even if I wanted to.

 

(And I might upload a SuperM little fic cause I had an idea last night and I couldn't stop myself from writing it. That will be uploaded sometime this month)

 

 

 

 

**Old Update (September 23rd)**

So I haven't posted since July 3rd, and I'm very, _very_ sorry. 

Today is my first day at college and I've been nervous since the entirety of the summer because I'm the first person in my family to go. It's a new experience and I can't say I'm looking forward to any of my classes, especially since it feels like I'm running out of breath and my chest really hurts. Not to mention that my head is running a million miles a minute because of how nervous and anxious I am.

This entire month has been filled with a lot of college stuff and I'll be honest and say I've cried multiple times for just no reason besides anxiety and it feels like I can't tell anyone about this because then I'll start crying as soon as I start to explain what's going on with me and my feelings/thoughts.

I just thought it'd be good to give this work an update because when I uploaded my latest Stray Kids fic I said I'd upload a new chapter to this but then I didn't. 

I hope you can all understand when I say I don't know  _at all_ when I'll update this or my other work. And again I'm really sorry.


	13. Our Members

It had been a week since the entire Pacifier fiasco with the group and Little Space fiasco with Sangyeon and Jacob had happened. While Sangyeon had enjoyed being with the Littles, he couldn't help but want to scream with what's been going on.

He hadn't found the time to explain the entire situation to the rest of the members because there never seemed to be a time when all of them were free, so he just let things ride out until their next free day.

Which wasn't the best idea.

Younghoon had decided to sleep over in Hyunjae's room, obviously not wanting to sleep in the same room as Sunwoo. Not to mention that he would barely talk or look at the younger members, the only times he would would be if a camera was on and it'd be as if Sunwoo had never mentioned Little Space in the first place.

Hyunjae was also at fault for doing the same thing to the youngers. He didn't move out of his room to sleep in another members, although Haknyeon did end up switching rooms with Younghoon when he stayed longer than two nights.

It wouldn't be a bad thing, members switching rooms to room with someone else, but the reasoning behind it did make Sangyeon upset.

It was one day after dinner, looking through lyrics Sunwoo had written that he decided enough was enough.

"I'm gonna go talk to them." Sangyeon said a loud, getting up from his bed to go find both Younghoon and Hyunjae.

"No hyung!" Sunwoo called out, obviously knowing why the elder would say such a thing out of the blue. He shut his laptop and placed it beside himself so his attention could be on the leader. "You don't have to do that."

Sangyeon turned around. "Why shouldn't I? It's obvious that they're ignoring you. And Hwall, Eric and Haknyeon."

"I know bu-"

"But what?" Sangyeon cut off the younger, starting to get visibly upset. "If the next words you say are to defend them I will sincerely consider taking you to the doctor to see if you got hit in the head recently."

Sunwoo squirmed in his spot, eyes darting around the room as if searching for something to say.

"I...I think you should wait a little longer. Maybe they're taking their time to understand...this." Sunwoo said, waving his hands in front of himself at the end of his sentence.

"You mean your Little Space?" Sangyeon questioned. Sunwoo nodded.

Letting out a deep sigh the leader kneeled down to be leveled with the younger, using his thumb and pointer on his chin so they could be eye to eye.

"Sunwoo, I don't like the fact that Younghoon and Hyunjae are ignoring you, Hwall, Eric, and Haknyeon. I get that they might not understand or accept the things you guys do, but it helps you relax, be less stressed." Sangyeon softly said.

"They just need time to understand..." Sunwoo repeated.

"I understand that that's what you think, but we don't know what they're thinking right now about it." Sunwoo opened his mouth to start talking, but Sangyeon cut him off. "I know, they seemed pretty disgusted by it last week when they started talking about the pacifiers, but that was  _ just _ about the pacifiers. They don't know the entirety of it and I don't think they would have bothered searching about it. So please, just let me talk to them so we can all be on common ground. I need to talk to all the others about it anyway."

"...do I have to be there?" Sunwoo asked, sounding pretty scared. Sangyeon released the youngers chin to give him a pat on the head.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. Neither does Haknyeon, Hwall, and Eric. I'll give you guys a heads up so you can leave the dorms and go do whatever you want while I talk to them, okay?" 

Sunwoo said nothing, instead he decided to wrap his arms around his leader. It wasn't difficult to understand the meaning behind the hug to Sangyeon, but he needed to be one hundred percent sure it was okay with him.

"Sunwoo use your words please."

"Yes, that's okay with me." 

Sangyeon smiled, giving to reassuring pats to Sunwoo's back.

"Okay then, you should go tell the others that you all need to leave, the grown-ups need to talk." Sangyeon joked. 

"Hyung!" Sunwoo shouted, not liking the joke one bit.

"I'm kidding! Don't get so upset with me!" The elder laughed, raising his hands up in defense.

Sunwoo let out a huff in annoyance, crossing his hands around his chest. Sangyeon wanted to coo at him and call him cute, but he knew that know wouldn't be the best time.

"Come on then," Sangyeon said, getting back on his bed. "Let me finish looking at your lyrics."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-reading my old chapters made me realize that some things don't make sense, like sentence structuring, so I'm probably going to be revising chapters next week.
> 
> Other than that little sidenote I hope you like this chapter, it's not much but I do like it better than what I planned before taking my break. I was going to write out the dinner scene as well as them playing but I didn't like how long one day was, considering it was taking multiple chapters to write out. Plus I didn't know what I was going to have them play altogether.
> 
> I don't think I want to write certain scenes out just because one day can end up lasting multiple chapters when I could be using that time to get past the angst and go to the fluff.


End file.
